


Loki's Tricks

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Loki - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki breaks into your apartment, what will happen next. Little smutty and hopefully some fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm pretty bad at giving Titles. Suggestions for other names will be appreciated.

Making your way home after a long night of pretending to be okay, you walk down the street, your building coming into sight in front of you. You heard footsteps behind you but after glancing around you saw nothing. Pulling your jacket tightly around you, you slip through the door of the building, climbing up the two flights of stairs leading to your flat. Reaching your door, you start rummaging through your bag, pulling out your key, a sound behind you made you look around the hallway. As always the hallway was deserted, opening the door you slip into you flat, locking the door behind you, you threw your bag on the small table in the entryway, removing your jacket and hanging it on the peg, then pulling the hairband from your hair, you run your fingers through the auburn curls untangling them gently, rolling your head from side to side, releasing the tension. Rolling your shoulders you took deep breaths letting the stress of spending time with your friends roll off you. Stepping towards the small kitchen you felt hands on your shoulders gently massaging them, freezing you reach up a shaking hand placing it on the long fingers resting on your shoulders.

“You can take anything you want, please just don’t hurt me.” You say in shaky voice, trying hard to sound braver than you felt. “Come now pet, we both know I am not going to hurt you.” The deep voice sounded familiar to you, but you weren’t sure where you’ve heard it before. Turning slowly, you look up at the tall stranger, your eyes running over him, from his slicked back black hair, his intense green eyes burning into you, the wicked grin spread across his face. His slender form was clad in tight fitting green leather, with golden trimmings. Your eyes rested on the large buldge in his pants, barely hidden by the flap of his shirt. Pulling your eyes away from it, you looked up into his green eyes. “Come now Jenna.” He reached out his hand, his long fingers making contact with your cheek, sending shivers down your spine. Moaning softly you found yourself leaning into his touch. Reaching up he ran his long fingers through your auburn curls, “I’ve been watching you my pet, I need you.” He said running his finger down your cheek again, his hand reaching behind your neck, pulling you closer to him.

Your eyes closing from his touch, you find your defences falling, “Who, who are you?” you choke out softly, moaning at his touch. He leaned in close to you, pulling you closer with his hand gently massaging your neck. “I am Loki of Asgard.” He says with a dominating voice, making you bite your bottom lip at his tone of voice. “And I am burdened by you. I want you.” He reaches out pulling your lip from your teeth, his lips making contact with yours, his kiss was urgent and forceful. Moaning against his mouth he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. Running it against yours, pushing you against the wall, his hands running down your arms, capturing your fingers in his fingers, forcing them above your head. He is pushing against you, and you can feel his erection against your stomach. Making you gasp at the thought of his size. “Yes my pet, that is all because of you.” He reaches down with his one hand while still having your hands captured in his other, starting to unbutton your shirt slowly. Rational thought came back to you. “Please don’t, I don’t want you.” He looks down at you, his hand running down your body, slipping his long fingers into your pants, his fingers making their way to your core feeling your arousal, “Now pet, your wetness says otherwise.” His long finger running over your swollen bud, before slipping it out of your pants. He steps back. “If you really don’t want me I will leave.” He turns around slowly, striding towards the door, his long legs making quick work of the short distance. “Don’t go.” You are surprised by the need in your voice.

Before you knew it, you were in his arms and he was walking towards your room, kicking the door open, he places you on your bed, his green eyes blazing as he looks over your body. “You are marvellous, I can’t wait to see you in your full glory.” Reaching over, he finishes with the remaining buttons of your blouse, pushing it off your shoulders, throwing it across the room. His eyes, roam over you, his hands reaching out, unsnapping the clasp of your bra, his smile spreading across his face as he watch your breasts fall free from their confines. “Simply magnificent.” He breathes, crawling over you, he starts kissing you deeply, his fingers gently brushing over your hardening nipple. Kissing along your jaw, his mouth making contact with your neck, running his tongue around the small round scars on your neck. “Interesting scars pet, what made them?” he asks curiously. Swallowing you try to control your voice. “I was sick, sometimes they put the IV there.” He looks into your eyes, before returning his attention to the small marks. “So many of them my pet?” He kisses each of the small marks. Making his way down your body, he ran his fingers around your nipple, his kisses trailing down your body, kissing the top of your breasts. “So beautiful.” He kept saying as he kissed your other nipple, latching onto it, he start sucking softly, when he was satisfied with the effect this had on your body, he gently blows onto the moist nipple, making you moan harder, your fingers running through his long black hair holding him close to your body. He knelt between your legs, and with that same wicked grin he snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared. Your breath caught in your throat as your eyes moves hungrily over his body. He was slender but well sculpted. You could see his well defined muscles and you immediately tried to clench your thighs together. Your eyes rested on his erection, no wonder his pants were straining that much, it was positively humongous.

He leans forward unfastening the button of your pants, unzipping it slowly. He tugged gently at the pants, pulling both the pants and your panties off in one smooth move. His eyes sweeping over your naked body, stopping at the scars on your left upper thigh, making you blush, trying to pull away from his gaze. “Who dare hurt you.” He said angrily as his finger runs over the angry red scars. Trying to pull away from his touch, you close your eyes in embarrassment. You hated all the questions the scars always elicited from everyone the moment they saw them. “I told you, I was sick.” You say trying to pull away from him, but he catches your leg, “This looks like more than once my pet.” He says concern showing from his bright green eyes. Getting angry at him, you try to pull away once again. “I don’t need you to feel sorry for me Loki.” You spat out. His finger runs over the scars again and he leans forward, pressing his lips against the angry scars, to your astonishment you saw them disappear. Tears started rolling down your cheeks. Looking up at Loki you tried to breathe, while your eyes kept going back to where the ugly scars used to be. You run your finger over the spot, your breathing coming out in short gasps. “How did you do that?” you gasp out. Smiling up at you, “My secret pet.” He said before capturing your lips with his. You could feel his fingers gently massaging your clit. Causing you to moan, opening your legs more. He slipped two of his long fingers into you, stroking them slowly against your walls. He crossed them as he pushed them into you, the tips rubbing against your pleasure spot. You were a moaning wreck at this point. He pulled his fingers out of you and you could feel the head of his cock at your entrance as he pulls away from you. Staring down at you, your eyes lock with his, as he pushes into you. A smile spread across his face as he watches you closely. He pushes until his cock is sheathed inside of you completely. “You feel magnificent pet, absolutely magnificent.” He says before starting to move inside of you, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in. Moaning against his neck, you hear him whisper endearments in your ear. “I need you Loki.” You whisper and he starts moving faster. His cock sliding against your sweet spot, making you lose control, you meet him thrust for thrust, wrapping your legs around him, forcing him to go deeper. Placing his arms next to your head, he holds you in place, watching you intently, his forehead resting against yours. Going faster, his breathing was getting more laboured.

You could feel your orgasm coming fast, moaning against his lips, “Loki, I’m so close, don’t stop.” He chuckles darkly against your lips, his wicked grin spreading across his face once again. He kept his relentless pace, and you could feel your cunt squeezing around his cock. His hand reached down between the two of you, squeezing your breast with his long fingers. “Come for me my pet.” He whispers and you knew there was nothing you wouldn’t do for this man. Your body was shaking under him, your cunt squeezing around his cock, while you repeated his name. After another couple of thrusts you could feel him pulsing inside of you, his hot sticky fluids filling you. His breath coming out in short puffs against your neck. He falls down next to you, and looking over at him, you could see his eyes were closed and that ridiculous grin spread across his face. He reached out, running his finger across your cheek, pushing the stray strand of hair away. “You pet, are extremely beautiful even after you have been well and truly fucked.” You couldn’t help but laugh.   


End file.
